My Happy Ending
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Ted and John's relationship falls apart...but what happens when someone comes to pick up the pieces?


_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…_

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something I said?Don't leave me hanging _

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

"_How did I screw this up? I mean really? There wasn't any way I could do this right. I knew that he loved me, yet I challenged him so many times. And now he's gone. He walked out the door after yelling at me. He never yelled at me, ever, but this time, he did. I remember it clearly….."_

**Several hours before….**

"God damn it, Johnny! You don't fucking get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"That I love you! And only you! I'm not screwing around on you! Never have been, never will be. You keep questioning my love for you. It's getting to the point now where it's impossible for me to keep this up. Johnny, I love you, but I don't know how much more I can take you doubting me. I've given you the world, and you didn't take it…I'm sorry Johnny, I have to go!"

Ted DiBiase said, walking out. And then John Hennigan crumpled in a fit of tears. He threw a plate at the door, and watched as it scattered everywhere. He sighed and grabbed a dustpan and broom and cleaned up, sniffling. The phone rang, and John ignored it, forgetting the message on the answering machine until he heard it.

"Hey! It's Johnny Mo, and Teddy, we're not here right now, kay? So do whatever it is you do best, and give us three reasons we should call you back! And then text our cells! Peace homes!"

"Hey Johnny, it's me…come on baby, call me back. I'm sorry Johnny, please? I'm standing outside the door, I heard the plate break on the door. Please…come on."

And John went to the door. He threw it open and saw Ted was standing there. He motioned for him to come in, and watched when Teddy walked in. Ted stood there and looked at John sadly. He reached out and put his hand on John's cheek softly and stroked it.

"Johnny, I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I'm sorry I provoked you to leave."

"You do know why I have to, right?"

John nodded and sighed sadly. He couldn't believe that his relationship was over. He was pathetic and he realized it. He sighed and watched Teddy pack up everything he'd ever owned. John sighed as he watched Teddy walk out the door, for good this time.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

"I wrecked it, Jill, and I've got no way to fix it."

John told his best friend, Jillian Hall. He knew Jillian wouldn't be able to help him, but she could listen, and that's all he needed was a friend. He'd trusted Jillian with all his secrets, and they were virtually inseparable.

"You have to decide if loving Ted is truly worth it, Johnny. If it is, you go and fix it. But if not, then you have to let it go."

And at that point, John knew that Jill was right. Was it worth all the pain he was going through to fix it? He looked at Jill and smiled. He patted her hand and paid the check and went their separate ways. He drove back to the house and sighed. He started packing up all of his stuff. It was Teddy's house, and he knew that he couldn't stay there. He watched as Ted made his way into the house and sighed when he realized he had company.

"Oh…Johnny, I didn't realize you were here."

He said, as Phil Brooks walked in behind him. Johnny shook his head and sighed. He finished packing some stuff in a suitcase and started towards the door. He looked back at him and shook his head, before walking out. Then Ted sat on the sofa. He was known backstage as 'Teflon Ted', where nothing stuck to him, it all bounced off. He'd realized that when John walked out of the door, that he lost the best thing that ever happened to him. He looked at Phil, and sighed. He watched as Phil looked at him and then patted him on the shoulder.

"You're not ready yet, Teddy."

And then he walked out, leaving Ted to sit in the anguish that he felt.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…_

A few weeks later, John walked around backstage and realized just how miserable he was. He knew that him and Teddy not being together wasn't working. He needed to be with Teddy, but he didn't know how. He knew that their relationship wasn't perfect, but he also knew that he needed to think things over before he made a decision. He knew that there was a deeper issue. He loved Teddy. He couldn't make that love just shut off. He walked around with a huge hole in his heart everyday because Ted couldn't just go away. His memories were clear. His memories were of the vacation they took to see Mount Rushmore. Ted had never seen it, and they had some time off, so John surprised him by going. This was the thing that got him the most. The romance. The love. The need that they had for each other. Just as John rounded the corner, he ran into Ted. Ted was just coming out of the arena's gym and he looked amazing. He put his eyes down, and then continued to walked forward.

"Hey Johnny, can we talk?"

John looked up and nodded at Ted. He followed Ted back to his locker room that he shared with Maryse, and shut and locked the door behind him.

"Teddy, why did you lock the door?"

"I'm sick without you, Johnny. I need you."

John knew that what Ted was saying was true. He knew it with his whole being that it was true. He watched as Ted crossed the room and came to sit by him. He wrapped his arm around John and pulled him close to him. Things were the way they should be…right? John leaned into Teddy and he realized that this was what they wanted. But how much longer could they be happy together without any complication?

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

"Are you serious? He did that, again? Teddy, you need to cut your losses and run. Johnny's no good for you."

Randy Orton told Ted. He was an objective outsider, and he had also witnessed their last fight. It was about Ted's closeness to Randy. John got mad when he saw them hug. He'd walked away as Ted tried explaining it. Ted sighed and watched as Randy sat down on his lap. It had been no big secret that they'd been having an affair, but Ted thought they were doing okay hiding it.

"You've got to end it. I've ended it with Mark, it's your turn to end it with John. I'll wait, but I'm not going to wait forever for you."

And Ted knew that he was right. He knew that there wasn't anything more in this world he wanted than Randy. John was a thing of his past. They were separating, and they'd been going their separate ways for awhile. He kissed Randy's forehead softly and then walked out. He was looking for John. He had some things he had to get off of his chest, and he needed to find John to talk about it. He didn't have to look far to find him. He was at Melina's locker room and he knew that it'd be hard for him to swallow, but he'd do it.

"Johnny, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

John said, wrapping his arms around Ted. Ted extracted his arms from around Teddy and right away John knew something was wrong. Teddy never pulled away from him, never. And that's when it hit John. It was over. Something in the back of his mind had told him this before, but he wasn't waiting for the confirmation. He'd forgotten about it, but it hit him.

"What happened?"

"Johnny I…I hate to say this, but it's over."

John hung his head and didn't want to start to cry in front of him. It wasn't worth it because Ted would just use his pain as a weakness. So, he'd wait until he was alone to cry. He should. He'd wait until everyone was gone, and then just let it out.

"So, you're not going to be with me?"

"No…I'm not. Johnny, I'm sorry but there isn't anything I can do. I'm so tired of waiting for you to be something you're not. I wish you could be something that I needed, but it's not going to happen that way, I'm afraid. You've got too much baggage, and I've got too much going on. Besides, I've met someone."

And John nodded his head, knowing that his whole life was indeed over. He stood up, kissed Ted one last time, and looked at him, then spoke the words that put an end to it all.

"Fine, but when it doesn't work out with Randy, don't come crying to me. He's just like you, Teddy. He always seems to find a way to go back to Mark. But this time, I won't wait. Never again, will I open my heart to you Ted DiBiase."

And John walked out, knowing that whatever happened now, would be the last time anything would.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

John knew it was wrong to confront him like this, but he didn't know if Mark knew. So he went to Mark Callaway's locker room and knocked. He waited until he got a response and walked in the door. Mark looked up and saw that John was standing there.

"Hey John."

"Hey Mark…I need a friend."

"Yeah, well join the club. Randy dumped me."

"Yeah, well Teddy dumped me."

And Mark opened his arms. John went to him and hugged him. He didn't realize just how right this felt to him. Mark looked at John and really looked at him. He didn't just see the blue eyes, the brown hair, the cocky smile. He saw a man who was hurting. And John saw the same thing. Past the black hair, and the emerald green eyes and the swollen jaw, was a man that was hurting. He couldn't help himself. John leaned in and kissed him. John sighed contentedly and then immediately pulled away. Mark looked at him and sighed. He ran his hands through his hair, and looked at John again.

"I'm sorry."

John said, struggling to remove himself from Mark's arms. Mark pulled John closer to him again and continued kissing him. John smiled softly and stayed where he was. This was suddenly where he wanted to be.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_Out of the memories so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know that we were done_

It seemed everywhere John turned, he was being screwed over. If it wasn't in his personal life, it was in his professional life. First Ted was making his life crazy, and then he was falling hard for someone that he should've fallen for in the first place. He was over the moon about Mark Callaway, and Mark for him. He was on the phone with Mark finalizing plans for a party that they were throwing for his business partner. He walked around the corner when he saw Ted walking out of a door hand in hand with Randy.

"Yeah, alright. Okay Mark…I'll call you later."

He said, hanging up the phone. He watched as Ted and Randy kissed, and then felt a stab of pain through his chest. He had suddenly wished Mark was there with him holding his hand. But he wasn't, and he had to deal with it.

"Teddy."

"Johnny."

"Look, I have something that I've got to say. You could've told me about you and Randy a while ago. I suffered for so long, thinking that I was doing something wrong. The whole time, it was you. You who left me. You wanted me, then you didn't. Well guess what…now you don't even have me. Not even as a friend. You wanted all of me, then you crushed me! So guess what, you get none of me!"

He said, walking away from him. And for the first time in a long time he felt whole again. He walked away. But he didn't hear what Teddy had whispered to him. Teddy put his head in his hands and whispered.

"I'll always love you, Johnny."

And he'd never heard it. John knew that he needed to move on. And he'd done just that. He'd moved on. But he turned back to look at Ted. But Ted was gone. He shrugged and continued walking on. It was over, and he was okay with that. He was okay with it being over. He continued on towards his car, never looking back…

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...So much for my happy endingOh oh, oh oh, oh oh... _

"And for the first time in a long time, I'm happy. And I've got Mark to thank for that."

John said, caressing Mark's cheek softly. And Mark realized that his life was falling into just the right perspective.

-The End


End file.
